October Winds
by Kousuke
Summary: holloween story Most people go to those parties, looking for a trophy to throw in there closet, left to get dusty. But the night when the chilly wind blows down the fall leaves, Sora just might get something a little different. SXR


Well here goes….have fun!

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

The colorful fall leaves floated down from the trees helplessly, scattering the hard grounds. The chilly October air gave life to the wind as little children ran from house to house yelping out a cheerful "Trick or Treat!"

But everyone knows the teens do the running around, either smoking pot and trashing beautiful manors. And the adults do one of them 'Oh I'll stay here and pass out the candy' get away's. So of course there's the killer Halloween party's where everyone where's a great costume to try to win that one trophy that will just stay in there crowded closet, and become covered in bothersome dust.

Or maybe not.

X

Kairi impatiently dragged Sora through the mall, Roxas alongside her with a sly smirk. "Your going because you cheated, damn it!" She walked the two of them through a costume store labeled as Marsino's.

Sora moaned as he looked around bored, a pout across his tan face. "And no, Kairi I didn't cheat. I was just helping myself-

"Lose?" Roxas laughed, rubbing his hand through his golden brown spikes.

"Shut up." Sora followed Kairi, weaving through the many racks of odd costumes. It was like a fairytale, from wearwolves to angels and even aliens. But Sora had those beautiful, killer blue eyes and Kairi was feeling lucky.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The man at the counter turned to the trio with a happy smile; his raven black hair falling over one eye. "Yes, younglings, how may I help you?"

Roxas giggled, covering his mouth to muffle his words slightly. "Younglings…what the fuck?"

"Well…" Kairi ignored Roxas, grabbing Sora's arm. "My friend here needs a outfit, one that would be hot, but guy hot, y'know?"

The clerk behind the counter eyed Sora, making him feel a little uneasy. "My, boy with those eyes and your women like spikes you could be a goddess…"

Kairi and Roxas burst out in laughter, for sure thinking that this guy was for sure gay.

"Goddess? What the hell man I am MALE! I got a pretty big friend to prove it!" Sora pouted yet again.

His jealous friend eyed him surprised. "…just how big Sora??"

"Roxas you know-

"Alright just both of you just shut up! Sora! You lost our poker game, so you will dress how I want you to for the Halloween party!" Kairi finished, pulling her crimson hair into a loose ponytail, letting her bangs hang down framing her face. "So…get your ass into that dressing room."

XXXXOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOXXXXX

They stepped through the double doors, being immediately greeted by loud, up-beat music. Orange, purple and white lights were hung in all directions, accompanied by hundreds of strands of ribbon. The walls of the party house were aligned with tables covered in black cloths, punch bowls and wine coolers set atop. Then there was the dance floor covered with people, people everywhere in glamorous costumes, scary costumes.

"Are you sure like…a _guy_ wont ask me to dance?" Sora stumbled through the doors with Kairi and Roxas in his red high heels. His shaved legs were clad in tight girl jeans, and a red belly shirt with a deep V neck showed off his 6-pack he worked hard for. His fathers socks were stuffed into the hooker shirt to give him C-cups at least, and last but not least his wig flowed down over his shoulder in bleach blonde locks.

"Well….if a guy does come on to you, I guess you're the lesbian tonight." Roxas laughed, as he stood proud clad in a pirate suit. "I'd totally fuck you."

Kairi elbowed Roxas in his side, giving an innocent smile. "Oh well, now lets go dance!"

The three of them made there ways to different places around to dance floor, losing sight of eachother. Sora stood there, confident people dancing around him. He thought it as a miracle when he saw Tidus, and he happily stumble in them high heels to him.

"Tidus!" Tidus gave him a funny look before bursting out into laughs. "Naw shit…. is that you!?" Tidus grabbed Sora and dragged him a few feet away.

"Axel, look its Sora!" Axel turned, clad in a clown suit. "Sora? No way! Dude I _knew_ you would found my cocaine. I need to shoot up so did you bring it? Tell me you did!"

"Axel, I lost a bet. I aint shootin' my self up with cocaine like you."

"Liar." Tidus and Axel both said at once.

Sora rolled his sapphire blue eyes before walking away, hanging out by the refreshments. Eventually he was drunk off the wine coolers. _This sucks so bad…_

"May I have this dance?"

Sora turned around. In the background a slow song played romantically. The first one that night…and he has to dance with this person.

"Um I don't think you understand… I'm a g-

The mysterious boy grabbed Sora's hands anyways, placing them on his waist, wrapping his own around Sora's neck. He had these piercing icy blue eyes, with beautiful shoulder length silver hair. And a voice that would make any girl melt…too bad Sora's wasn't a girl. "Better hurry before the song ends."

Sora moaned as the boy started dancing with him, looking into his make-up covered eyes. "Sooo…" Sora whispered. "Why aren't you wearing a costume?"

The boy smirked and leaned in slightly, whispering softly. "Truthfully…I just come here to meet beautiful women like yourself."

Sora immediately backed off, a blank stare towards the boy.

"Um, I'm sorry? Please forgive me." The boy reached for Sora's hands again, and sighing Sora was in his arms again.

"Riku." The boy spoke, a sly smile still across his face.

"What?"

"My name is Riku." He chuckled, not getting to close to Sora. "And you?"

"Uh, my name is Sora….ina." He gulped, keeping his distance to. " Sorina. Nice to meet you, Riku."

Riku nodded with a smile, and the two danced still, for 3 more songs.

The night was turning dark outside through the windows, and the clock almost struck 1, which meant time for the results. The judges silently walked around with there awkwardly large clipboards and smiled at the couples possible to be Halloweens King and Queen.

Sora nearly forgot it was a man he was dancing with, but he still was a little woozy from the alcohol so he figured; make this a _different_ night for once.

"May we have your attention please!" The music stopped and the judges stood tall at the front. "We have our new Halloween Party king and queen!"

Sora eagerly tried looking in all directions for his friends, but saw none. "Well Riku I need to tell you something..I am no-

The room cheered as the spotlight fell on Sora and Riku. "Lady Sorina and Sir Riku! Congratulations, come claim your prize!"

Sora shyly turned to Riku but before he could get a word in…

Sora felt Riku's hot, soft, moist lips against his own, his tongue gliding across the rim of Sora's lips, gaining entrance to dance with Sora's. To him it seem like this wrong, not- supposed- to- happen lip lock went on forever but it was only a short 2 seconds. Yet the crowds cheer got louder

Sora gasped as he pulled away.

"No No NO!" Sora wiped his lips and stared Riku in the eyes. "Fuck, Riku im a _**guy**_! This is my _costume_, and I sure as hell have balls!" He kicked off his high heels, hearing the crown go dead silent.

Riku smiled and stared romantically at him. "I know."

With that Riku closed the gap between them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOO

Woo! Oh my god that was great I hope to hell you all enjoyed it and I guess im going to eventually make the next chapter! I need reviews tho!!

Till next time

Love SexyJessie


End file.
